1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a torsional damper device, inter alia for automobile vehicle clutch disks, comprising at least two coaxial parts disposed to rotate relative to one another within defined limits of relative angular movement and of which one comprises a hub flange and another two guide rings disposed one on each side of the hub flange and fastened to one another by spacers, and elastic means disposed circumferentially between the coaxial parts and accomodated in openings in circumferential series in the hub flange and in each of the guide rings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This type of torsional damper device is normally incorporated in the design of a clutch disk, particularly for automobile vehicles, the hub flange being associated with a hub which is designed to be constrained to rotate with a driven shaft, the primary shaft of the automobile vehicle gearbox for example, whereas one of the guide rings receives a fixed facing holder which is designed to be coupled to the driving shaft of the automobile vehicle when the clutch is engaged.
For construction and assembly reasons the guide rings comprise numerous openings, in particular openings to accommodate the elastic means and various holes, in particular for mounting the spacers which fasten the two guide rings to one another and also for fastening the facing holder to one of the guide rings. All these openings reduce the mechanical strength of the guide ring.
An object of the present invention is a torsional damper device, inter alia for automobile vehicle clutch disks, the construction of which is particularly strong, notwithstanding the existence of the various aforementioned openings.